Touch, Kiss, Sigh
by KillersLikeCandy
Summary: Roy and Ed share an intimate moment with each other as lovers, finding the passion and beauty of love making...Basically they have sex Contains Yaoi


Oi! How are yeah! I wrote my first Roy X Ed Fic. Yay! It contains…well SEX so beware. Yes Yes that means Sex between to men. Yaoi! So this is your last warning. 

I'm warning you!

Are you sure your up for it?

Well then go right ahead!

Enjoy!

Maybe one last time:

**WARNING! EXTREME YAOI UP AHEAD! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ GRAAAHHHH!!**

_Touch, kiss, sigh_

The Colonels hands tangled in the blonds golden silky locks. He brought his lips down on the younger's, licking his bottom lips begging for entrance. Small lips parted and he dipped in deeper tasting the boy. Roy ran his hand under the boys t-shirt, his hands feeling smooth abs. Edward released a long sigh bringing his arms around Roy's back. Roy reached a nipple and began play with it. Twisting and pulling causing the boy under him to moan.

_Strip, Nip, Grind_

The colonel released his hand, pulling of Edwards shirt. He began to nip at the uncovered skin with intense pace, traveling down the boys neck, and running down his stomach marking his territory with bite marks. He went back to the boys nipples licking and biting, Edward moaning at the contact. He continued downward, dipping his tongue into the boys belly button. He then ran a finger along the material of the boys pants, and began unbuckling the belt. The boy was now left in his boxers. Roy's went back to kissing Ed, pulling off his own top and pants. He brought his hips to the boys and began to grind against him, both men giving loud cry's of need.

_Pump, lick, beg_

The colonel, reached for Edwards boxers, pulling them off. A rush of cold reached the boy causing him to give a soft sigh. Roy then touched the tip of the boys member. A shiver traveled down Ed's spine. He now held Ed's manhood in his hand and gave it two small pumps. Ed gave a loud moan bucking his hips up, wanting more. Roy began to pump again, Edward twisting under him. He lowered his mouth to the boys member kissing the tip. Ed release a small whimper. He began to lick the pre-cum off the tip of the boys member giving a few more pumps. He began kissing the boys inner thigh's, and playing with his balls. "M-more! I want more!" Ed cried to Roy, throwing his hips forward to the older man. Roy once again brought his head to the boys member and slid it inside his mouth. Edward let out a loud cry. He thrust his member into Roy's mouth in fast and radically motions. Roy grabbed Ed's hips giving Ed and look and saying "Patience." Ed nodded, and Roy continued is actions, bobbing his head up and down over the youth's penis.

_Stretch, thrust, cry_

Much to Ed's dismay the colonel pulled away from the boy, brining him into another deep kiss. The boy whimpered wanting to feel the colonels hot mouth on his manhood again, but was denied. Instead Roy reached over to the night stand opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He placed some on his fingers and looked at Ed lovingly. Ed smiled at Roy. Roy took the smile as a continue and began to spread open the boys legs. He placed one on each shoulder. He began to insert the first finger, Ed giving a small moan of discomfort. He started to thrust this finger in and out of the boys tight pink entrance. He then inserted a second finger, causing Ed's face to scrunch up but then began to relax as Roy thrust it in. When the third finger was entered Ed gave a small gasp as Roy began to spread his fingers stretching his lover. He gave some thrust looking for Edwards sweet spot. He began to curl the tips of his finger in the boy and heard Ed give a loud cry of pleasure. He has found it. He pulled out of Ed and pulled of his underwear. "Are you ready love?" Roy asked his young lover. Ed gave a small nod. Roy placed lube on his now hard member and touched the outside of the boys entrance. Ed gave and excited shiver. Roy began to slowly prod the opening, sliding his hard length inside of Ed's body. Ed gave a slight gasp as more and more entered him. Roy then leaned up and placed a small kiss on the boys lips. He grabbed the boys hips and thrust deep inside of him.

_Scream, Scrape, Release_

Ed gave a loud scream. Tears were brought to the corners of his eyes. "Shh, love" Roy said giving Ed's manhood a few pumps, waiting for the small blond to adjust. After a few moments, Ed began to thrust his hips forward once more. Roy took this as a sign to continue and he began to slowly thrust inside the boy. "Roy….Rooooyy," Ed moaned at the older mans thrusts. Roy began to grunt as he pulled back and thrust in. "Nhh, Roy…Faster! Please!" Ed cried begging the man to take him harder, faster. Roy began to increase the speed of his thrust, hitting Ed's sweet spot repeatedly, sending the boy in a state of pleasure. "Ahh..AHH!" Ed cried scraping his nails along Roy's back. "Oh god Roy! Harder!" Ed cried louder, causing Roy to intensify his thrust. Ed began to meet Roy's thrusts with his own. The men were both moaning with each other. "Mmm Rooooy," Ed cried once more. "Ed, I'm so close," Roy said to his young lover. "Ahh..M-me too," Ed replied. Roy gave his hardest thrust reaching out for Ed's member giving it fast thrusts. Ed gave a loud cry and spilled his seed all over his and Roy's chest. Seeing his lover in such a state, send Roy over the edge, burying his sperm in his blond lover.

_Pant, hold, love_

Both men lay panting next to each other. Roy pulled Ed into his arms, Ed placing his head in the crook of Roy's neck. "Was it good for you love?" Roy asked the younger boy. "It was amazing" Ed replied snuggling closer. Roy rested his head atop of Ed's, taking in the sent of his floral shampoo. A small smile graced his lips. Ed's breathing was heavy and he assumed he fell asleep. He got the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around them. Ed's soft voice was heard from Roy's chest. "I love you," he said sighing. "The smile returned once more to Roy's lips as he said, "I love you too."

THE END.

Nyaaaa! I blushed so hard doing this! Roy and Ed forever! Tell me if you like it nee? If you made it all the way down here! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any grammatical Errors --'

-Mari 3

-- Click the purple rectangle! Its pretty! --


End file.
